Edward and the Goblet of Fire
by RhiScissorhands
Summary: My first FanFic. yey! Well, The Cullens and Bella have a movie night. Emmett chooses Goblet of Fire. Sounds better then summary so R&R Rated T just in case, later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so be nice. Sorry if its too short and all but review please!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the Cullens or Bella. :(**

"Edward!"

My sister Alice called from the living room.

"What, Alice?" I replied as I got up and turned off the CD player.

"Come on, Eddie! It's movie night!"

Oh joy, movie night. Well, at least Bella's here today so that's a bonus. In a flash I was sitting on Esme's white couch next to Bella.

"So, who chose the movie?" I asked as I put my arm around Bella.

"Emmett." Everyone except Emmett said in unison. Emmett waved and pressed play on the TV remote. Oh god, what movie did he choose?

The opening chords of the Harry Potter theme played through the surround sound. I looked at Emmett and he gave me a sheepish grin. He cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"I bet you're all wondering why I chose Goblet of Fire. Well, I chose it because on the cover there's this guy who totally looks like our dear Eddie! He'll be coming up soon so I suggest that we shut up and watch the movie."

We watched the movie and about 10 minutes into it a boy jumped out of a tree. Emmett grabbed the remote and quickly pressed pause.

"That's the guy who looks like Edward. Don't you agree?"

"OMC EmEm, he _does_ look like Edward!" Alice stared at the boy on the screen and then at me.

"He does not look like me!" I snapped. I looked at Bella and she squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. At least my Bella agrees with me. . .

"Well . . . he does look like you a bit Edward. But of course you're cuter."

My Bella agrees with my stupid brother and sister!

"Oh Edward, stop being such a drama queen! So he looks like you, it's not the end of the world." Rosalie said with a fed up look on her face.

Carlisle, Jasper and Esme didn't have anything to say on this matter so Emmett pressed play again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Destiny's Child, or O-ZONE, or the Audi Q7 and the Mercedes E 220 CDI Avantgarde Saloon, or The Ritz hotel.**

After the movie finished and I took Bella home I went to see Emmett. He was on Wikipedia searching up the cast of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" I asked staring at the screen.

"I'm searching for the actor who plays that Cedric dude. AHA! Here he is." He stared clicking the mouse a few times.

I could see the plan formulating in his head. "ROAD TRIP!" He roared running downstairs to tell the rest of the family.

When down stairs he was on the phone.

"Oh hi Chief Swan, is Bella at home? It's Emmett. Thanks. Bella! Guess what! We're going on a road trip! Where? London, silly! Well, put Charlie on then! Hi again, Chief Swan. Yes you heard right about a road trip to England. Don't worry; Carlisle and Esme are coming too. Okay thanks Chief; we'll be picking Bella up at noon tomorrow. See ya then, bye." And with that he put down the phone.

"OMC yay! Bella's coming! I knew all along though. I've got the plane tickets and hotel reservations and everything. I suggest we go hunting tonight, since we'll be away for a couple of weeks." Alice practically screamed as she bounced up and down. Honestly, I swear dogs will 

only be able to hear her if she finds out that Bloomingdale's are giving everything away for free.

We came back from hunting round about 6am. We packed everything and Emmett loaded his Jeep.

"Alice, are you positive everything is going to be okay." I asked as she searched for her sunglasses.

"Yes, Edward and I'll make sure Emmett is on his best behaviour if we find that Rob guy. He'll be sorry if he isn't." The last part she said with an evil glint in her eye so I backed out of her room and into mine. The clock in my room said that it was almost 9. Just three more hours until we'll be picking Bella up. I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering in Emmett's room down the hall. I searched for clues but all I found was Jasper singing 'Bootylicious' and Emmett singing some weird song in Romanian. I ran into Emmett's room and glared at them.

"What's wrong ickle bwuvah? Can't stand O-Zone?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Or Destiny's Child?" Jasper said with an equally annoying smirk.

Ugh. Sometimes those two are too much.

"What are you planning then?" I asked glaring at them. I felt a wave of calm rush over me but I shrugged it off

'_Darn. Stupid Edward! He never lets us have any fun.' _Jasper was thinking.

I let a low growl leave my throat so that he would know I could hear him.

'_I don't care if you can hear me, Edward. It's true. Ask Emmet, he'll tell you.'_ Jasper responded with a point of his finger.

"Emmett, is it true that I never let you have any fun? Jasper seems to _think _so." I said with a smug smirk on my face, which earnt a glare from Jasper.

"Umm, well, you don't really. Please don't hurt me or I'm getting mommy!"

Oh god, what a baby.

The next 3 hours I spent playing on the piano and checking with Alice to make sure that everything was going to go to plan. At 11:45 we all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper where in the Jeep and me, Esme and Carlisle were in the Mercedes.

We picked Bella up and she joined me, Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes. We drove up to Seattle and checked in. Our flight was at 4:30. It was now 1:05. Alice dragged Bella to the duty free and Emmett and Jasper ran off to the arcade. I spent the time when Bella was shopping with Alice, talking to Carlisle and Esme about stuff.

It was now 4pm and first class had started boarding. Bella and I had windows with Alice sitting across the aisle from us, Jasper sitting next to her, then Rosalie, then Emmett 

and Esme and Carlisle were in the window seats the other side of Emmett.

"Hello and thank you for flying with British Airways. I am your captain, Barnaby Lockhart and my co-captain is Fernando Rodriguez." The captain drawled over the intercom in a thick British accent. The flight attendants gave their talk and the plane took off.

Bella and I were watching this movie called Son of Rambow. It was about these two boys filming a Rambow spoof in an eighties summer. We also watched school of Rock and then Bella slept for the rest of the flight.

"We are now arriving at London Heathrow Airport please don't start standing until the plane is at a full stop." Captain Lockhart said over the intercom.

I gently shook Bella's shoulder.

"Bella, love. We've arrived in England." She woke up and looked out the window. The plane stopped and everyone started to stand up. I stood up and grabbed mine and Bella's carry ons.

We got through customs and went to the rent-a-car company. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I rented a Mercedes E 220 CDI Avantgarde saloon **(A/N: Pics on my profile)**, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper rented an Audi Q7.

"So Alice, where are we staying?" Bella asked as we walked to the cars.

"The Ritz. It's gonna be hard to get there though. The city is pretty busy. And we _have_ to go speed limit." Alice said as she got into the Audi.

"Oh, no! We have to go speed limit! Whatever shall we do?" Bella replied sarcastically getting into the Mercedes.

The rest of us piled into the cars and we made our way to the hotel.


End file.
